Blue and Red
by MiyukiTanji1826
Summary: Eve was taken from her family at age one and has been trying to find them ever since. However, things take a new direction when the one person that had been there for her, Randolf, is taken away forcing Eve to live with strangers. But they aren't just anyone. They are the last holders of the House of Capulet. Can they help Eve find her family, or will the men catch her in the end?


**I finally got done reading the manga version of Romeo X Juliet and couldn't help but want to write a fanfiction. Sorry for writing this and not updating my other fanfics, but I'm working on it. Hope you like my fanfiction!**

"Run!" my mother screams at me as I stand in the doorway of her room. "Get out of here!"

My body is frozen as I stare at her while men are surrounding her and my father. I take a step back as the men turn their gaze to me, but I stumble and fall backwards.

"Get her!" one of the men order.

"Mommy!" I cry as I am picked up by a man and carried away from them.

The men take me outside where it is dark and cold, rare for a day in summer, and away from my home, wherever it was. I only went to see my mother because I wanted to know how her belly was doing since she was going to have another baby girl. I had no idea that there were men after me that night sixteen years ago. And now I live in Neo Verona, hiding from the same men who took me away from my parents. I have no idea if my parents are still alive, but I know that they lived here in the city.

I look at the window and see my reflection. My red hair is wavy which helps my light brown eyes stand out. I close my eyes and think back to what I remember of my family.

"Eve!" a young male voice calls out to me.

I open my eyes and turn my head away from the closed window to my dearest friend Randolf. "Yes, Randolf?" I ask. As he continue to stand their, I look him over, as I do when I haven't seen him in weeks.

Randolf is nineteen with dreamy green eyes and blonde hair that just barely reaches his back where the spine and neck meet. He is also "built" and is quite tall, oh, about six foot.

"Eve, are you daydreaming?" Randolf asks me.

"No, I was just taking you in," I say with a smile. "It has been a while since I saw you last."

Randolf smiles and gently places his hand on his face. "You are completely hopeless."

"So, did you find out anything?" I ask him.

Randolf moves his hand away from his face, exposing a distressed expression. "No, Eve, I'm sorry. I have been everywhere and no one knows a thing about a girl named Eve that went missing sixteen years ago."

I turn away from Randolf. Even though I know that it isn't his fault, I still am upset that he hasn't found anything out about my family.

I feel a hand upon my right shoulder, then I feel lips gently kiss my neck. "I am truly sorry, Eve. I will go out again in two days," Randolf whispers in my ear. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck again.

Sometimes I can't help but feel distant to him. I don't have the same feelings for him as he has for me, but I haven't said anything yet and I won't. After everything he has sacrificed for me, how could I?

* * *

"I'm off again, Eve," Randolf says as he waves goodbye to me.

"I'll see you when you get back, Randolf!" I shout as he disappears in the crowd of people.

I sigh and begin walking around town to see if I can find anything useful in my own efforts. Soon, though, after I walk into the marketplace, I find the Red Whirlwind doing his courageous work again. Oh, how I would love to be someone important like him. To have the whole of Neo Verona at your fingertips would be everything. No, I guess it wouldn't. I sigh once more and continue walking around.

"Um, miss," someone says as they tap me on my shoulder.

I twirl around and look at the person. It is a young boy, my age of seventeen, holding a piece of paper in his hands. "I think you dropped this." The boy winks at me letting me know that he works for Randolf.

I take the piece of paper and smile at him. "Thank you so much. You'll never know how much this means to me," I say as I quickly walk away. As I turn down so many different roads and am sure that I am entirely alone, I open the note and read it.

_Dearest Love,_

_ I am sorry to tell you this through simple note, but I had no choice. And though I have only been gone a mere hour, I cannot simply return to inform you of anything for quite some time. But good news is that I have been informed of some people that might be able to help you and protect you while I am gone. I don't know their names, but I trust them and you can too. Go to our secret meeting place and there they will be waiting._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Randolf_

I wipe tears off my cheeks. The last time I got a note from Randolf was when he was gone for three months, and he has yet to tell me why. But I still have to obey him whether or not he is coming back… Ever.

As I run towards our secret place, I can't help but feel sad. Randolf may never come back, and the last though I had about him was that I didn't love him. I am such a jerk.

"Wahh!" I exclaim as I bump in to something. I almost fall to the ground, but someone wraps their arm around my waist and stops me from falling. I look up to find a man with long blonde hair and brown eyes staring down at me.

"Hello," the man says sweetly with a smile. "You must be Eve."

My cheeks begin to burn and the man's smile grows. "Uh… who are you?" I ask.

The man stands me up and bows. "I am Francisco. Randolf told me to meet you here," he says.

"Is he alright?" I ask immediately.

Francisco sighs. "Let's go, Eve."

While Francisco walks away, I stand still and cry. "No… He… Randolf promised me…" I cover my eyes with my hands and cry. "He promised!"

Suddenly I feel arms wrap around me. "Everything will be fine, Eve. He left you in my care. I won't let anything bad happen to you anymore," Francisco says.

When I finish crying, Francisco leads me through the town and to the Farnese Theatre. However, before we can get to where ever it is we are going, the most famous William interrupts us.

"Francisco! Who is it you have there?" William asks eagerly.

"A friend of a friend of mine," Francisco replies smoothly.

"If that's what you call a cover up, then so be it," William says with a laugh. Then he winks and points his finger at me in a playful tone. "Just kidding. Glad to have you here. I am William."

I curtsy. "I am Eve. It's a pleasure to be here."

"We must be going, William. I am sorry if we interrupted you," Francisco says as we walk off.

"No, it's fine. Things need to get shaken up every once in a while," William says as we walk around the corner and into a secret room.

"Everyone, this is Eve," Francisco says as we stand before strangers. "Introduce yourselves."

A girl of about eighteen or nineteen with blonde hair stands up. "Hello, Eve. I am Cordelia," she says.

A man of about nineteen stands up. He has a scar over his right eye and black hair. "I'm Curio."

"Ah, miss Eve. I'm glad we found you in time," an old man says.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I ask worriedly.

"Conrad!" Francisco yells.

"Francisco, what is he talking about?" I ask, facing him with tears in my eyes.

Francisco looks at me for a moment, but then leads me to a chair. "Sit, Eve," he says.

I sit and wait for him to answer me. But even as I wait, someone busts through the door in a hurried desperation to get away from something. "The Red Whirlwind?!" I shout as the man stands before me.

"Uh…." The Red Whirlwind stands with his mouth open.

"What the hell is going on here?!" the man called Conrad yells.

"Well, umm…" The Red Whirlwind stutters. "Who's she?" he finally asks.

"This is Eve. She will be staying with us for… a few days," Francisco says.

The Red Whirlwind's face lights up. "Really? Well, I'll be right back," he says as he darts away, leaving a little blonde headed kid behind.

"Antonio, leave us for a moment," Conrad says.

Antonio quickly leaves, leaving Francisco, Conrad, two other people, and myself in the room alone.

"Eve, there is something I must tell you," Francisco says as he glares at Conrad.

"What?" I beg.

Francisco sighs and grab my hand. "The men that have been after you for years found your hiding place about a month ago. Randolf and I have always been good friends and he has told me what has been going on with you. But he told me to make preparations for when the men came to get you…" Francisco pauses for a moment and my eyes fill with tears once more. "I don't know any way around this Eve, and I'm sorry, but they got Randolf."

My body begins shaking. "No… No, they can't have… No…" I lean in to Francisco's chest and cry.

"Eve, it isn't your fault," Cordelia says.

"But it is!" I shout through my tears.

"How?" she asks.

"I… I always asked him to take care of me and look for my family," I say as I pull away from Francisco. "Randolf loved me more than anything in life, but I never felt the same for him. I never could tell him, but I'm sure he knew. It's all my fault."

Cordelia walks towards me and puts a hand on my cheek. "You can't help who your heart loves. And you can't help who falls in love with you. It is not your fault, Eve. Randolf did this _because _he loved you, not because he wanted you to love him. Don't make his choice be in vane." She wipes my tears away and looks towards the door. "Juliet, you can come in now."

Francisco moves out of my way as a young girl my age walks in to the room. "Hey, I'm Juliet," she says with a half smile. I can tell she was listening to our conversation.

As I look at her closely, I realize that she looks a lot like the Red Whirlwind. "Wait….. Are you…." I gasp. "You're the Red Whirlwind!"

Juliet begins to blush. "Yep! That's me!"

I jump up and hug her. "That's so cool!"

Everyone begins to laugh in the room, and so do Juliet and I. Cordelia tells Juliet to take me to her room for now while she makes me a room. As we walk through Juliet's door, I smell the scent of iris's.

"That smells familiar," I say.

"Do you like iris's?" Juliet asks.

"Yes," I say. "Randolf always brought me some when he'd come back. But I guess I won't get anymore…" I sit down on Juliet's bed.

"I can get you as many as you want," Juliet says to comfort me.

"Really?" I ask.

"Uh-huh. In fact we could go there right now, if you want to," she says excitedly.

I jump up and grab her hands. "Of course. I'd love to!"

"Then put this on and we will leave immediately," Juliet says as she tosses me a grey cloak.

I put it on and we rush out of her room, through the theatre (ignoring Conrad yelling at us on our way out), and to a field of iris's.

"Wow, there are so many," I say.

"Yeah, there are. And what's even better is that I meet a guy named Romeo here. Oh, but you can't tell anyone that," Juliet says quickly.

I giggle. "Of course. I'm the best person to keep secrets. Unless they are my own."

We both laugh. However, an unexpectedly fierce wind rushes around us and a black dragon stead comes flying down to land in front of Juliet and me.

"What are you two doing here?" a man in a black cloak asks.

**Thank you so much for reading this. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have great plans for this story, but until then, please leave reviews telling me what you like and so on. Thanks!**


End file.
